Caskett Eve
by AlwaysWatchingCastle
Summary: Beckett loses something at work while Castle is at the loft preparing for their Christmas Eve party.


**A/N:** Hope everyone is enjoying a healthy and happy holiday season! As always, I would love to hear your feedback/reviews and I hope I do not disappoint. Thank you! Happy NYE 2017.

* * *

Christmas Eve. Castle is at the loft baking and decorating with his usual holiday cheer as he waits for his wife and their friends from the precinct. This was the new tradition, everyone worked on Christmas Eve and then joined the Castle's for dinner and sneaking early peeks at the Christmas presents.

Castle adds a finishing touch to the dining room table and moves onto the tree. An ornament at the top is out of place so he drags out the ladder and starts climbing. Just as he reaches out for the ornament…

"Allllmost there."

Beckett rushes in.

Castle is caught off guard and ends up falling off the ladder.

"Woooooooah!"

CRASH!

"Castle?!" Beckett rushes over to him on the floor.

"I'm good! Santa's miniature village broke my fall."

Castle pulls a mini reindeer from under his right arm.

"Sorry Dasher." Castle springs up and gives Beckett a kiss on the cheek.

"This is great, I wasn't expecting you for another hour! How does everything look?"

Beckett can't help but smile. Castle really outdid himself this year. Hopefully he doesn't notice that she was crying before walking in.

"It's spectacular Castle."

Castle instantly gets a look of terror on his face. He knows.

"Spectacular?! Nooooo no no no no no, something's wrong. What is it? It's the tree. I'll get rid of it. The paper snowflakes? Gone."

Castle runs over to the dining table.

"What about the napkins? Does the gold trim match the plates or would silver be better?"

Castle checks his watch.

"Beckett if you can keep everyone distracted I should make it back from Macy's in about fifteen minutes."

Before he can make it out the door, Beckett grabs his arm and pulls him back.

"Babe the decorations are fine, I promise."

Castle takes one of her hands and holds it in his. His beautiful blue eyes are filled with concern.

"What's the matter Kate?"

She takes a breath before reaching into the pocket of her trench coat. She pulls out her mother's ring.

"Espo and Ryan tracked down our suspect at her apartment. They called in for backup so Gates sent me over."

Castle gulps. He's hanging on to every word of this story.

"When I pulled up, Ryan was chasing the suspect out of the apartment. I took her down but somehow she got a hold of my chain and broke it."

Beckett pulls the broken chain out of her trench coat pocket.

"I lost my wedding ring. I'm so sorry Castle."

"She didn't hurt you at all, did he?"

"No, I'm fine."

Castle pulls Beckett in for a hug.

"That's all I care about."

"But Castle…"

"I'll just have to send you ring shopping soon, before I start missing the feeling of ours tapping against each other. And as for the chain…"

Castle walks back over to the tree and picks up a present.

"Happy early sneak peek. Just hurry before Alexis gets here and tries to open all of hers."

Castle holds onto the present while Beckett opens it. It's a silver chain mixed with Beckett's birthstone- Topaz.

"Wow…"

"You like it?"

"I love this! Thank you."

"Now let's get you out of that coat…"

The doorbell rings before Castle can finish his thought.

"Seriously? I'll bet five bucks its Ryan."

Beckett laughs as she goes to answer the door.

"Ryan! Jenny!"

"Knew it," Castle whispers to himself.

As he takes everyone's coats, he notices something shiny caught on the back of Beckett's sweater. A signature Castle grin sweeps across his face as he plots what to do next.

"Oh Beckett…"

She turns towards him.

"Will you marry me?"

It's just like the time with Jenny's engagement ring. Castle and Beckett are looking into each other's eyes while Ryan stands off to the side, confused.

"Always."

Castle slips the ring on Beckett's finger. She smiles and they kiss.

Ryan raises his hand.

"Does this count as being at your actual wedding? Can I please rub it in Espo and Lanie's faces when they get here?"

The foursome shares a laugh before the doorbell rings again. Ryan runs and looks through the peephole while Castle grabs Beckett's hand and taps his ring finger against hers.

"Perfect."


End file.
